The First Problem
by Jennie4321
Summary: This is my first story I don't know how to describe it so you'll have to read some of it. Please R&R (review if you don't like it so I know what to fix.) Will be lemons i decided to cancel the uncensored version so when you read ignore censored things. c
1. The Clues To Her Problem

Censored Words have the in them unscramble the words, hope it's not too complicated. Sorry. Example- SAS ASS sry for my language read and review please. This is a sour story in some areas.

Kagome Higurashi was 19 years old. She was in college and had an apartment. Sango Hitorio since third grade was living with her. They did all sorts of stuff together. Mostly they talked about partys they wouldn't go to, guys they didn't like, people they missed, and what it'd be like if their parents died. When they weren't talking they were watching some childish shows anime was their favorite kind. They watched Sailor Moon, Cowboy Be-Bop, and sometimes they watched Pisney Channel ( I do mean Pisney.. Continue.) , but not often.

Kagome was beginning her interest in guys, she would always talk about this new froshman football player, his name is Inuyasha. Sango was happy she would finally be able to talk about this guy she liked for quite awhile, Miroku. Miroku would talk to Sango much differently than he would talk to other girls. She could never tell if he liked her. Kagome insisted he did but, Sango was as stubborn as a mule. ( We'll get to the good stuff later I PROMISE hee hee )

Kagome went to her first class of the day College Alegbra, she later found out that Inuyasha had the same class. She decided she should talk to him.

She walked over near him and sat behind him. She had no idea what to do next.

'Hmm... I could ask for a pencil?' thought the innocent Kagome, ' NO ask him for his digits!' thought the bad evil Kagome. ' No I shall not, I will sweetly ask him for a pencil then drop it and innocently _hope _he picks it up, that way I can say thank you.' Kagome decided.

"Hey umm... do you have a pencil I can borrow?" Kagome asked shyly.

"Uh? What?" Inuyasha snarled.

"I asked for a pencil to borrow?"

"Psh. You have the wrong guy for that."

"Oh, ok sorry."

"Mmm... hmm... whatever."

'That was so pathetic could are small conversation have been any worse? I choked. I know it he thinks I am a dweeb who only takes notes in class and listens to the teacher.' Kagome thought sadly wishing she stayed at the apartment and vacummed the carpet.

'She had nice legs,' Inuyasha thought slyly, ' I wonder what I could do with her? Tee hee hee. Is she single. Probably, she looks like she might have what four close friends.'

"Hey so whats your name?" Inuyasha said trying hard to sound laid-back.

"Ka- Ka- Kago-me." Kagome stuttered finding herself completely dumb.

"Well Kagome, my name is Inuyasha. I was wondering because I am having a party I was wondering if you wanted to go?

"Why is it your birthday?"

"No."

"Really? Thats cool can my friend Sango come?"

"You know Sango?"

"Yeah, shes my best friend."

"Tell her Miroku will be there."

"Umm... why? Who's Miroku?" Kagome asked trying to sound as if she didn't know anything about him.

"He asked me to tell Sango to come and that he'd be there so since you know her you can tell her that."

"Oh ok."

"But anyways just tell her, okay?"

"Sure."

"Well whatever."

Kagome was astonished that he talked to her that long. She had never had that long of a conversation with a guy that she liked alot. She actually got invited to a party. She was so happy that she had a good thing to tell Sango about.

4 Classes Later

Kagome arrives at the apartment and opens the door of her new car a Purple Matrix. She goes upstairs and unlocks the door. She goes in and sits at her desk and begins her homework.

'Sango should be home any minute now.' Kagome thought boredly, ' I think I am going to watch my favorite T.V. show _Jilmore Girls. _'

Kagome heard the door open and went into the front room to find it wasn't Sango. It was Naraku. He had asked Kagome out twice and she had sweetly declined. He had flowers in his hand and was looking nervous.He took out a note and said:

"Kagome, I like more than friends and I wish you could give me a chance. I have changed for you. I am willing to take the rish f not being friends if you decline again. I know you do not have much time but, I am okay with that. I just wish you would give me a chance. Everyone deserves one. You told me that when we were argueing because you thought that I stole your new cell phone. What you didn't know was that was the same day I fell in Love with you. I know I am taking a risk and I could get hurt. I like you so much that I am standing in front of you."

"Naraku, this is too much please just leave, I will call you later. Please just go." Kagome said almost in tears of sadness.

Naraku left in respect that she was upset and Kagome ran into her room crying. She didn't know what to do. This time if she turned him down they couldn't be friends. She can't tell him shes too young, or too immature, because he knew Inuyasha. She was extremely confused. She heard the door open again. This time it was Sango. She ran to Sango and tried to sound happy, Sango knew much better.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Sango asked worriedly.

"Nothing!" Kagome immediatly answered.

"Tell me, I know somethings wrong I can just tell."

"Nothings wrong, why do you assume that? You know assuming makes a 'ass out of you'. So I really hope you have reasons."

"Well, you just look sad."

"No, I am happy. Never better."

"Sure???"

"Yeah! SURE!!"

Sango stormed out the room and as Kagome watched her leave she saw a note fall out of her pocket. She picked up the letter and it said; To: Kagome From:Naraku. She had no idea what to do now. She decide to walk to the paper shredder and shredded it. Kagome didn't want to deal with it any longer. She went into her room and went on the internet. She signed on her name Miko101and a message from DemonClaws3 popped up.

DemonClaws3: Hey baby

Miko101: Who r ya?

DemonClaws3: Inu.

Miko101:That would be.

DemonClaws3: Well lets see you asked for a pencil in class today.

Miko101: Oh its you Inuyasha what's up?

DemonClaws3: N2MH Just talking to you

Miko101: oic (Kagome blushes 'JUST ME!' she thought. )

DemonClaws3: yup yup

Miko101: Man I dont wanna do my homework

DemonClaws3:I know i gotz it too

Miko101:Yeah

DemonClaws3: Well, is there anything 2 talk bout' instead of class?

Miko101: I'm not sure.

DemonClaws3: Oh well i g2g

Miko101: otay

DemonClaws3: yup

Miko101: Well bye

DemonClaws3: See ya

Miko101:bye

Another message popped up from: ThatSexyHanyou

ThatSexyHanyou:Hey Baby girl what up?

Miko101: Who r u?

ThatSexyHanyou:A guy you met in a chat I sent you my pic I have long black hair and nice straight teeth honey color eyes and I told you what we could do...

Miko101: What did you say we could do? :)

ThatSexyHanyou: I said we could YBERC and mayB meet each otha sometyme & UKFC but, first we got to talk a l'il

Miko101: Oh that.

ThatSexyHanyou: Are you serious you'll do this stuff wit me? On-line?

Miko101: Yeah I don't know you; You don't know me. It works out we each can get a little fun. ( Kagome types going along with it to make him mad. 'I know! I'll tell him I am like 56 later or something this will work!' Kagome thought evily. )

ThatSexyHanyou: Well okay.

Miko101: Has just signed out of the JOL Messanger.

Kagome decided maybe she should call her old friend Ayame. She walked over to the phone and found it gone. 'Dang, does Sango ever get off the phone?' Kagome thought. She walked to Sango's room and heard Sango talking to Miroku.

"Sango I need the phone." Kagome said, trying to sound polite.

"Okay in a minute." Sango said quickly.

"Sango come on I want to call Ayame."

"I said in a minute geez!"

"Come on Sango you're always on the phone maybe this time I want to call someone!"

"Fine!" Sango said to Kagome. "Hey Miroku I got to go." Kagome heard Sango say on the phone.

"Thank you."

"Yup yup."

Once Kagome had the phone she couldn't even remember Ayame's phone number. 'Oh man I have to ask Sango for it.'

"Sango?" Kagome called.

"What?" Sango replied sounding annoyed.

"I was wondering if you knew Ayame's phone number?"

"No actually I don't"

"I miss Ayame."

"Hey we can have a party and try and get people to invite her. Maybe she'll get invited if we tell people to?"

"That won't work."

"It's worth a shot?"

"Nah..."

"Oh okay well Kagome you know what?"

"What?"

"I wonder if she is magoring in Zooology?"

"I know!!!"

"What?!"

"WE CAN CALL THE SCHOOL DIRECTORY!!"

"Kagome?" Sango said rudely.

"Huh?" Kagome said happily.

"Which School??"

"Southern Japanese University."

"Okay."

"Well it's getting late we can call her tomarrow."

"Okay Well good night."

"Wow it's 9:34 P.M.already. Good night."

Kagome watched Sango walk into her room knowing that Sango wasn't going to go to sleep yet. She went into her room and shut the door. ' I know I'll type my story. Fun! Mommy not here to read. Hee hee. I get to type my story... Grandmaw got run'd ova by a reindeer walking home from my house Christmas Eve. You CAN say there's no such thing as Santa BUT AS For me and Grandpaw we believe.' Kagome looked at her clock. It was 10:16 PM already she decided she would go to sleep now. She turned off the computer and layed down and fell into a light sleep.

Kagome awoke 2 hours later. She heard a loud BOOM from the kitchen and heard a rumaging sound outside her door like someone was picking the lock to her room....

T.B.C. in chapter 2

Sorry this was a SMALL chapter. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Frightened, Kagome ran to her bed and lifted the mattress to get her switch blade. Her bedroom door begins to creep open. She runs to get her cell-phone. She dials first digits of the emergency center. The door is open completely when she sees a man shutting the door. Scared she yells and hollers. He slams the door and runs at her full speed. She doesn't have a idea what to do. She hears heavy breathing and then she sees a dark figure coming closer she drops her phone. She is shoved into a corner. Kagome is scared she can't scream because her chest is being pushed upon as the man feels on Kagome's breasts. He begins to put his hand underneath her skirt. He pulls down Kagome's thong and Kagome feels his hands rubbing on her crotch as his fingers go in her. ' HELP ME SANGO! ' Kagome thought worriedly. Kagome is thrown onto her bed as the man pulls off his own clothes. The man gets on top of Kagome and puts himself into her.

"So you like that?" The man says breathing heavily shoving himself harder and deeper into her.

"no." Kagome whispers in pain.

"No? I am going to have to change that!" The man screams.

Kagome's body lights up and the man is thrown away. She turns on her light to find that the man she thought she trusted was the one who had taken something so precious to her. The man was Koga. She wept in tears as she dialed the emergency number. She went to Sango to find Sango weeping on the ground outside. She saw blood on Sango's bed. The police had caught Koga and taken Kagome and Sango to the hospital.

Again sry so sort but I could not leave this on the computer for mommy to see so heres ch2


End file.
